narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZeroKyon
Hey Zenku, just wanted to say that tomorrow I will be gone most of the day due to going to Wonder-Con with my father! But I will be on the rest of the day after that. -Damion/Toukashi No problem. I'll most likely be at a friends house editing more articles here. Btw, what do you think of the articles I did on here? Zenku They're great! Good detail and... stuff! Hey, I need you to tell everyone that I won't be on until Friday again. And great job on the Black Spirit! -Damion/Toukashi Sure thing bro. Thanks. I thought it would make things interesting. -Zenku Thanks, and I will be able to go on here. But anyway... I wanted to ask if you could add the picture of Boushi Sankyu in the article becuae the computer I'm on won't let me do it. PS. OOH! Great idea! Do you think you can do me a favor? Post for me so I won't be left out? I have basic access to Gaia but they won't let me post, only see. Umm...I won't be able to post for you since I'm gonna leave soon for several hours. But I can do the picture thing for you. Just send it to me or give me the link. DAMN! Anyway, the picture is already in the picture archives. Just go to the page and add the picture please! Done and done. Btw, did you like the new jutsu I gave Kyosuke? Thanks! And yes, I do! Thanks. i thought I should give him a super-powerful jutsu for when he encounters Noai and/or Asibou and Raven. All right, and I changed something in Kyosuke's article. I didn't want any spoilers for anyone who might look around and find out. Umm...alright then. Anyways, I'm let you work on Kyosuke's story and stuff since I'm going to the dentist in 20 minutes. Okay. I'm leaving around the same time too (but not to the dentist!) to go home and play Mass Effect. But, I need some input later. I was thinking of a way to connect Rinnegan and Boushi Sankyu (or Sankyugan) together so Sasuun will seem more important. Any ideas on how to do that when you get back? I guess the best way to connect them is either through the fact that Sankyugan is descendant from the Rinnegan or that the Sasuun's clan is a branch of the Misuhi clan. Hmm... I like the Misuhi branch idea, but wouldn't that mean that Rinnegan and Sankyugan have a shared trait in some way? Like Sankyugan instant blindness or Rinnegan's gravitional pull or something? Becasue Sankyugan basically just spreads its Kekkei Genkai around. Not necessarily. Don't forget that the Sharingan and the Byakugan are both descended from the Rinnegan and the only common thing they have between the three of them is the power of perception. Other than that, all three of them are completely different. Ah... right. By the way, did you read the last post by Sasuun a while ago? I'm planning on Shogun recieving something but I'm having a hard time deciding. I don't exactly remember that post since it was a long time ago. I'm not sure how to help you on that one unless you want to give Shogun his Kekkei Genkei. No, I already gave him his Kekkei Genkai. But, here! I found the last post of Sasuun! Sasuun closed his eyes, "Good luck Shogun. The endeavors you will have in the future will change everything." replied Sasuun. "Go to the Snow Village eactly two years from now. I have left a gift for you there, and I hope you will like it." those were the last words that escaped his mouth before his heart slowed to a stop. Sasuun Masodo was dead. Okay then. Maybe it's a legend blade or a new type of jutsu. Hmm.... Legend Blade sounds good. But what animal? A bear? Umm...how about a falcon? Sounds good! Okay then. All right, but I might be on Gaia for a few hours today. And I got my hearing back this morning, so that's a good thing. Oh, I haven't seen ALWFTP yet. Has Sakurah posted? Yeah, she has. I'll hopefully be on in about an hour. What do you think about the Summoning article? It's good. I'm leaving in 40 minutes for a doctor's appointment. All right, I made the Chakra article. You can technically mess around with it and help reconfigure it for the roleplay if you want. Of course dude. Oh, I sent you Noai's profile on Gaia. All right, but I won't be able to see it until Friday. But I will be at my dad's for two weeks. But I'm trying to add more basic stuff, like the Jutsu article I added almost an hour ago. Okay. If you need me to help, just ask. Well, I do. I need you to fix any typos and configure any parts to make it so people in the roleplay can understand the world better. I'll see what I can do. Thanks No problem dude. Just wanted to say that I'll be on around seven o' clock tonight. I'm moving to my dad's house today. Okay, I'll be on still. ARGH! I'm finally on! I created new articles such as 'Chidori' and 'Rasengan', also, I modified Corrupted Lightning. I saw. Not bad but we still have a lot to add and modify. Like what?? I mean in general. We have a lot of articles to make and complete. Yes, and when we finish (which is almost impossible unless we get help) I'll be so proud! Well, we need to get help from the others. Yeah, some people who can stand entering large amounts of information and editing it... Exactly. It's not going to be easy. Yeah... anyway, could you help out and start the village articles? I'm editing the Sharingan at the moment. Np. How do you want me to organize the village articles? Just put the following info: Name: Construction: (Estimated Start to Finish) Current Kage: Any Other Info you want to add in this. And just put this in the template right? Yeah, in bullet form. Just leave Hideohagakure to me. I'll do it. Okay then. I edited the ranks!! Anyone I'm missing? Umm...not that I know of.